<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent Fawn by Problem_atic1010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668935">Innocent Fawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010'>Problem_atic1010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragile doe eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sobbing, Video, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sent videos and photos that Happy had taken directly from Peter's phone.</p><p>They make Tony want</p><p>Tony tends to slip up and make some stupid decisions when someone is making him want</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragile doe eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent Fawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya guys!! I'm finally back with this damn story, it's been a while but y'all wanted a prequel (which I had been writing since the moment you guys asked lol)</p><p>I delivered!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had never been a very good person, despite all that he did to appear heroic and handsome, he really wasn't either of those things. He manipulated everyone around him, had connections with people he probably shouldn't have even known about.</p><p>For example, Peter. Such a smart, sweet and truly kind boy, he was so naive. He had that pretty boy face, a sharp jawline and soft pale skin.</p><p>Tony huffed, his hand was already furiously pumping his dick at the thought of Peter, his eyes were scrunched tight as he imagined the boy… his skin splattered with blood and bruises, he sounded heavenly as Tony imagined him choking on his own blood. Tony grunted, imagining his big hands wrapped around Peter's small little throat, he could practically feel himself breaking Peter's fragile windpipe.</p><p>Tony moaned as he came into his hand, twitching and spasming at the orgasm that rocked up his abdomen. He opened his eyes and looked down at his filthy palm, quickly his eyes darted around before spotting the tissue box on the table next to him, He snatched it up and wiped the cum off his hands, being sure to get the tissue between his fingers, throwing the tissue in the trash.</p><p>He looked down at his watch, hastily standing to zip up his pants and straighten out his clothing, he had a meeting in just a few minutes. Tony rushed around the room, getting the things he'd strung around on the floor, he double checked he had everything and stepped into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Tony could barely pay attention to the utter bullshit Pepper was saying, his mind raced with anxiety at the tightening of his pants, he was just barely an hour and a half into this meeting but it felt as if he'd been there twice as long. His finger tapped the brown, shiny table mindlessly. the urge to get the hell up and go back upstairs was desperately itching in the back of his restless mind. </p><p>The room had an irritating fake light look about it, too bright, it actually kind of hurt his eyes as they blinked and darted around the room. If only the windows were opened instead of those stupid fucking white lights.</p><p>Tony really was so sick… just imagining really wasn't as fun as watching his fantasies being played out in front of him. He inconspicuously palmed at the hardon in his pants, carefully scanning around the room for anyone looking in his direction, Tony made sure to hunch over the table just a bit, to hide his movements from the people sitting on either side of him. </p><p>The thought of Peters broken nose spurting blood made Tony’s cock throb, he wanted Peter so fucking badly it hurt. The sobbing and pleading of Tony's fantasy rang out in his head.</p><p>The more Tony thought about it, the more he figured he was a pretty imaginative guy, when he imagined Peter it was as if Peter was really there, laying under his body and squirming to get out from under him. Oh the things he'd do to hear Peter call out for him.</p><p>He sat back and pulled away from his still clothed crotch, his mouth watered as his mind wandered, the intense and violent euphoria of tasting Peters blood would probably make Tony cum right then and there… fuck that stupid kid was addictive, it made Tony wonder how or why he didn't have a girlfriend yet.</p><p>He reached behind him and grabbed his phone f on his back pocket, wiggling it out before turning it on under the table, and typing in his password. Tony kept his head straight, only glancing down at his phone to see what he was doing as he flicked over to text.</p><p>Me: Hey there kiddo what's going on? Seen 1:10</p><p>To Tony's pleasant surprise, Peter seen the message and sent one back fairly quick</p><p>Kid: Hi Mr Stark!! I'm in class right now, what are you doing??</p><p>Tony couldn't help but smile at the jovial response, beginning to type up his reply.</p><p>Me: boo! In a meeting, what do ya say we ditch and go grab a bite to eat?<br/>
Seen 1:12</p><p>Kid: I can't, I'm sorry :( test next period</p><p>Tony smirked, as if Peter would have actually skipped school to hang out with him regardless of if he had a test or not.</p><p>Me: good boy, do good okay?<br/>
Seen 1:13</p><p>It was a fairly long time before Peter replied back after seeing Tony's message, though Tony didn't think much of it as he continued to drone through the meeting, checking his phone every now and then.</p><p>Kid: crap!! Gotta go Mr Stark! Being yelled at!</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes as a fond smile graced his face, what a sweet kid.</p><p> </p><p>Tony rushed out of the elevator, he practically threw his things on the ground as he rushed into his room, his head was spinning wildly and his heart pounded. Stripping off his dress shirt as he headed to the laptop he had sitting on his light brown desk, He moved the cursor around just a bit, waiting for his screen to light up before he began to open up a file on his computer.</p><p>The file was pretty buried in other folders, he made sure it was like a maze to navigate. Tony clicked a file within the last folder and a video came up on screen, he didn't waste much time clicking the play button and immediately, sound started coming out of his laptop. He could hear moaning, The video was a bit shaky and the lighting wasn't too good but the hard dick that was on display for him was unmistakable.</p><p>"Ohh fuck! Hhhnyes~" the whisper came from the boy on screen's mouth as he thumbed the head of his swollen cock, Tony's mouth watered at the gorgeous sight of pre gathering on the slit of his tip. He leaned back in his chair to undo his belt, stopping every so often to Palm his already hardening dick through the black pants.</p><p>Tony audibly groaned as he watched Peter begin to fuck him into his own hand, Peter's panting becoming unsteady and harsh. Tony pulled out his cock, giving it a few slow strokes as he leaned forward again to get closer to his screen. He could hear the boy mumbling to himself, the idle "yes" and "please". Though despite him saying those things it didn't seem like the video was for anybody to see.</p><p>Peter's voice echoed very slightly in the video, his voice incredibly hushed as he whined. Tony got a glimpse of the pristine white wall he was leaning on, along with the grey tiled floor. Was Peter in a public bathroom? </p><p>Tony felt his orgasm approaching and decided to slow his pumping, feeling his body slowly back from the edge. The video ended and he clicked out of it quickly, clicking the next file in line. He felt his hands tremble at the sight of Peter's flushed face, his hair was a bit messy and his eyes were half lidded. Tony squeezed his cock a bit, stroking painfully slow. He took a few minutes to admire the image before he clicked off and went to the next.</p><p>He was just a bit taken aback by the image, Peter's hand splayed on screen, his fingers  covered in what Tony could only assume was Peter's cum. His cock twitched at the sight, he didn't really think Peter would have been the type to do something like that in public, much less a dirty bathroom.</p><p>Tony focused on the photo a few more seconds and clicks to the next. His heart skipped a beat, and suddenly it felt as if the room had gotten a little hotter. Peter's tongue was out of his mouth, his fingers lathering the cum onto his tongue, Tony couldn't help but feel a little jealous, desperately wishing he knew what it tasted like.</p><p>Tony began to pump his cock again, keeping his eyes locked on the screen as he groaned out Peter's name. He flexed his hips and huffed at the desperate build in his stomach, he trembled for a moment before quickly snatching  tissue from the tissue box on his nightstand and began to pump faster, not faltering as he lurched and the pressure exploded hard.</p><p>He let out a moan, his load shooting up into the tissue as he continued to jerk himself off, riding his orgasm out. </p><p> </p><p>Me: when did you find those? Seen 2:20 </p><p>Happy: They were saved to his phone like, 30 minutes ago. Thought you'd wanna see seen 2:20</p><p>Me: thanks happ! Seen 2:20</p><p>Happy: what do you plan on doing? Seen 2:21</p><p>Me: about the video and stuff? Seen 2:21</p><p>Happy: about HIM. Yourself. You know what I mean, are you just going to keep pretending? Seen 2:21</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned and sat back in his seat, he really did have to make up his mind. Everyone already knew and was on board with the fantasy type thing he brought up, despite the fact that he didn't think they'd take it so seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Me: Lemme figure it out, I'll make up my mind eventually seen 2:23</p><p> </p><p>Me: hey kiddo, you done that test yet? I'll be picking you up when you're done school seen 3:02</p><p>Kid: yeah! I think I did… okay? Probably nothing amazing or anything seen 3:04<br/>
Kid: also thanks!! Is Happy not feeling well? Seen 3:04</p><p>Me: nah he's doing fine, I just thought I'd see you, I'll get you something to eat hm? Seen 3:05</p><p>Kid: that sounds great! But are you sure? You really don't have to Mr Stark seen 3:06</p><p>Me: don't worry about it Pete seen 3:06</p><p>Tony turned this phone off, fuckk the kid was so hard to resist.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked in the rearview mirror as Peter got in the car, placing his bag next to him. </p><p>"Why you back there?" Tony questioned, his eyes meeting Peter's as the kid looked up, rather bewildered.</p><p>"O-oh!...I always get in the back with happy, my bad Mr stark" Tony smirked, looking away from Peter and back to the road. The chills that went up his back every time Peter called him that, it could probably freeze him over. </p><p>"What do you feel like eating huh?" He glanced back up at Peter in the mirror, watching his face twist in thought. Tony swallowed down the violent thoughts creeping their way up his throat, he needed to calm the fuck down. Due time..</p><p>"Anything, I don't want to.. I don't know, be a bother or anything, you pick for us" Tony shook his head. </p><p>"Cool, shawarma it is!" His heart jumped out of its chest at the sight of Peter's angelic face smiling contentedly, how could he ever hurt something so good and innocent? Peter lit up Tony's life, his world was brighter, the air became warmer when Peter stepped into the room. The most intelligent, perfect, hard working kid he'd ever seen was right at his fingertips, why would he ever do anything to ruin what he had with Peter right now?</p><p> </p><p>He turned into the parking lot and hopped out of the car, Peter following soon after. They took their orders and sat down at a double table, Peter not even seeming to notice Tony's eyes boring into him. "What are the plans for today kiddo?"</p><p>Peter looked up, seeming to not know the answer to the question "ah I've got a bit of homework to do and stuff" </p><p>"Yeah? Wanna come over and do it at my place?" Tony's heart pounded in his throat, do it at his place?? How could he let it slip out like that??</p><p>"Oh no- I mean May won't be home for a bit so it'll be quiet and-"</p><p>"Come in kid, I don't wanna be lonely doing my own work" despite the surge of anxiety that shit through his chest, Tony attempted to put on a big smile, one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. </p><p>Peter smiled back "okay then, but you have to kick me out the moment you need to do other things okay?" He laughed, making Tony chuckle </p><p>"Deal". Peter suddenly looked over, making Tony's head turn to follow his gaze, he quickly jumped up to grab their now ready food, thanking the workers behind the till. Peter and Tony chatted a bit, Peter talking about all that happened while he was in class before going off about a show he had seen.</p><p>Tony didn't mind listening, putting his hand on his chin and leaning on it as he ate and listened to the boy, although his pining made it a bit hard to focus on the words coming from Peter's mouth. </p><p>The drive to Tony's home had Tony sweating profusely, Peter having sat up in the passenger seat. It was mostly silent as the kid watched out the window as the other cars passed them and they drove through the streets. </p><p>"Yeah.. aunt May's been working later and later these days". When Tony noticed Peter looking at him, he straightened up and cleared his throat, attempting to act as if he even knew what Peter had said.</p><p>"W-well uh, I can go ahead and give you guys some money huh? So you guys can get caught up with bills and stuff, have enough food to relax?".</p><p>Peter shook his head. "Noo.. May would never accept it, no matter how tight we are on money"</p><p>Wanting to change the subject Tony cleared his throat "well in that case, guess you gotta help make up for it huh? What are you gonna be working in for homework?".</p><p> </p><p>Tony walked through the front doors of the massive stark building, holding it open for Peter to pass through as well. He side eyed Peter as he looked around at the employees bustling through the building. Tony headed towards an elevator, they both stood there, almost awkwardly as they waited for it.</p><p>The ride up was even more awkward, Starks penthouse was fairly high up, and the elevator was pretty slow moving. Desperate to ease the tension, Tony spoke "hey kid, how about a whiskey for ya, hm?"</p><p>Sparks flew off in Tony's chest as Peter's eyes widened "wh- huh?? But.. but I'm not allowed-"</p><p>"Nobody but us has to know kiddo, I promise I won't rat you out to your aunt", Tony attempted at a comforting smile "I'll make sure you don't get drunk".</p><p>Peter nervously chewed on the inside of his lip, wringing his hands as he thought. In a way, Tony felt a little bad pressuring the kid into it, he clearly wanted to say no, just not to Tony's face.</p><p>"You're sure I won't get drunk?"</p><p>"Of course, if may saw you, which she won't, she'd never be able to tell"</p><p>Peter nodded in understanding, taking a few more seconds to remain silent "okay, I'll have a little bit"</p><p>The elevator dinged as it came to a stop at their floor, Tony taking the initiative and stepping out into his home, Peter following quickly after him. </p><p>"Do I…?" Tony looked back at Peter, seeing him pointing at his own shoes", he waved him off quickly.</p><p>"It's fine to wear them in here if you want, I'm just gonna clear out the desk for us to work, then I'll come take mine off!" Peter nodded, turning towards his shoe as Tony turned and headed past the kitchen and down the hall to his work room.</p><p>He quickly snatched all the papers on his desk, shuffling through them before deciding they weren't needed and stuffing them into a drawer. He separated the many pages he did need, along with his blueprints and such, before heading back out of the room to take off his shoes and throw them to the floor.</p><p>To his surprise, Peter was still standing there, shoeless and awkwardly looking around. "Hey you can stay out here and watch some TV if you want, or just get to work in the room. Tony turned towards the hallway, pointing at which room he was talking about "the one to the left".</p><p>"I-its okay Mr stark, I'll just go in and get my homework and such ready" seeming eager to get away, Peter speed walked towards the room in question, taking a small peek inside before disappearing into it. Shaking his head, Tony got to work in his kitchen, grabbing two glasses and putting 4 ice cubes in both.</p><p> </p><p>"Here Pete" Tony mumbled, placing the glass in front of Peter, smiling warmly at the kid as he sat down in his own chair. Peter smiled back at him, forcing flashes of him being strangled into Tony's mind.</p><p>Tony looked away, letting out a nervous chuckle as he looked over his work. Tony settled into his seat a bit more, turning his chair to face the desk as he grabbed a pencil and began reading off of his pages. Peter shifted a bit, Tony watched from the corner of his eye as Peter dug around in his bag.</p><p>The kid looked so fucking small despite only being a little shorter than Tony himself. Maybe it was Tony's oversized chair, or the way his baggy clothes clung to his small frame because this aunt wanted him to have growing space in them.</p><p>Tony felt his jeans tightening and he cleared his throat, reaching for his class and taking a quick sip of his whiskey. He glanced over at Peter, who was leaning back in the chair and eyeing some papers.</p><p>"Why uh.. why don't you take a sip or your drink" Peter visibly stiffened, placing his papers down on the desk. </p><p>"Ah Mr Stark, I'm a bit nervous.." Tony gave him a bewildered look</p><p>"Come on, you've drank with your friends right? Ned and MJ?" His jaw dropped even more as Peter shook his head. How has this poor kid never done anything fun? He's been to parties right?? "I'm sure you'll like it", Peter's nervous look didn't go unnoticed by Tony. "Unless you really don't want to" he continued, attempting to take some of the pressure off of the boy.</p><p>Peter shook his head, "no I will, I just need a minute". Tony could have sworn his heart exploded right then and there, this fucking boy was the most innocent and fragile thing he'd ever fucking seen! Tony nodded, deciding to give the kid some space.</p><p>After a few more minutes of working in silence the kid coughed, forcing Tony to look over at him. He had a sour face, holding the cup in one hand, and his other covering his mouth. Tony barked out a laugh at the kid, "don't like it?" </p><p>"It burns" Peter mumbled, placing his glass back on the desk. Tony couldn't stop the corners of his mouth cracking into a smile.</p><p>"Come on kid, if you don't drink it faster than that you'll never feel the buzz". to his surprise, Peter shook his head and picked the glass up again, taking down a few more gulps before practically smashing the glass back in the desk and lurching.</p><p>He felt a little bad for laughing, but Tony couldn't help it. The kids' reactions were so dramatic, though Toyn was afraid he'd throw up from the taste. "Do you need a bucket?" </p><p>Peter shook his head, sitting there for a few more moments with his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had eventually settled down, finishing off his glass and they both got back to work. He couldn't help side eyeing Peter, noticing the boy becoming a bit more disoriented as the hour passed</p><p>"I'm uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Peter mumbled, standing without warning.</p><p>"The bathroom is across the hall in my room, feel free to wander until you find it" tiny watched the kid carefully slip past the door and into the hall, before he turned back to his desk and continued writing.</p><p>Minutes seemed to pass, he began biting his nails anxiously, the kid was clearly buzzed so maybe it was just taking him a bit..</p><p>A cold chill went down Tony's body. Did he leave the files open on his laptop? And.. Peter went into the bathroom inside Tony's room? Panic stricken, Tony jumped out of his chair like a scalded cat. bolting for the door and across the thin hallway, the door swung open and hit the wall, most likely creating a hole where the knob hit.</p><p>A jolt of fear pained Tony's chest as Peter was crouched over the desk, having just clicked out of a file. Tony watched as the poor turned to look at him, his face pale white and his pupils dilated.</p><p>"P-Peter what did you see?" Tony stuttered out, unable to stop his hands from trembling he was so fucked!! He must have been looking at the files the whole time! He watched as Peter took a few steps back from the computer and in the opposite direction of Tony </p><p>"Why d-do you have th-those" the poor kid was on the brink of tears, his quiet voice shaking. His heart sank at the sight. He really fucked up bad..</p><p>"Everything downloaded or saved to your phone is out into an archive, we found those and we were going to tell y-" somehow, Tony had a feeling that Peter knew this was bullshit.</p><p>"Who's we?! How many people saw them?" Peter sobbed, covering his face and crying into his soft, small hands. Tony desperately attempted to block out the sound, feeling himself growing embarrassingly hard in his jeans.</p><p>"Just me and h-happy, Peter" Tony carefully extended a hand out as he stepped forward, but Peter shrieked at him.</p><p>"F-fuck off! I'm g-going h-home" Peter began to storm towards Tony, who attempted to stop him without grabbing the small boy, the kid shoved past him and into the hallway to grab his bag and all of his papers he had left in the room.</p><p>"You're not gonna…. Tell your aunt are you?" Tonys throat and chest tightened, maybe he should just grab Peter right now?? Stop him form leaving before he can tell anybody what happened.</p><p>"No!" The kid cried out, stopping in front of the elevator "I don't want t-to ever talk about this again, I don't want May or a-anybody else to know" Peter didn't even look back as he stopped into the elevator.</p><p>"Do you.. want a ride?" Tony called out, rather unsure of what he should even say.</p><p>"I'll walk". The sob that came from Peter as the elevator door closed made Tony tremble, how could he feel so sorry for the kid and yet be so painfully hard at the same time?</p><p>Tony sighed, taking out his phone and immediately dialing up Happy's number.</p><p>"Hello" the voice on the other line barked out.</p><p>"Happy! Fuck i- I fucked up! The- the kid saw the videos!" Now that he was saying it out loud he was having an awfully hard time keeping his voice from wavering and the tears from blurring his vision.</p><p>"He what?? How Tony??!".</p><p>"I fucked up.." he let out a sob, biting his knuckle in an attempt to hold himself together.</p><p>"Okay.. okay okay! This is fine, but you're going to have to make up your mind, right now!" Tony paused, wracking his brain for what Happy was talking about, "are you going to go ahead with the plan or not?".</p><p>Tony began anxiously chewing at his fingernails, the plan, he really did want the kid around but.. not with him knowing how he felt, he might tell someone, or might pull away from Tony.</p><p>"Okay.. uh… g-go ahead and tell them that I'll do it".</p><p>"Good choice, I'll call you when everything is set up and we can start forming a plan. You need to make sure he won't say a word Tony, I'm serious".</p><p> </p><p>Tony had abandoned all his work, stopped meetings, and ignored calls in favor of weeping in his room for the next 48 hours, Peter hadn't been responding to his texts, nor the single call he sent him a few minutes after his call with Happy. Who the fuck would ever be so stupid as to leave some files open in their computer of the exact person who should never have seen them!!</p><p>Peter was going to fucking tell someone, at least his aunt! He'd never hide anything from her! Was Happy still picking him up from school? Maybe that was his chance..</p><p>Me: hey happy, do you still pick Peter up from school? 2:40</p><p>Hap: I do, why? 2:42</p><p>Me: has he been weird lately?? 2:42</p><p>Hap: he hasn't said a word to me about what happened, he probably hasn't told anyone else 2:42 </p><p>Me: alright thanks, I'll be picking him up today 2:43 </p><p> </p><p>Tony anxiously tapped his foot on the floor of his car, waiting in front of the doors to Peter's school. Chances are, the kid wouldn't have brought money to take a bus so he'd have to get in.</p><p>Tony's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he spotted the boy within the crowd of kids, Peter didn't seem to see Tony in the car as he approached. Tony watched the expression on Peter's face suddenly twist into anger and fear, locking eyes with him.</p><p>Peter's face flushed and his body stiffened as he turned and began pacing away from the car, Tony set up quickly gripping his steering wheel and started the car again. He began slowly trailing after Peter, rolling down the passenger window to shout out to him.</p><p>"Pete! You're not going to walk home are you?" Tony watched Peter frown, his eyebrows clearly furrowed in anger. "Peter, please just listen to me! I promise I- I didn't-" </p><p>Peter turned on his heel to face Tony "you didn't what!?" He was a bit taken aback at the tears brimming in Peter's eyes. The boy suddenly began to cry "you didn't what Mr Stark?"</p><p>Tony stumbled over his words, all his rational thought losing him as the boy covered his face with his hands and started to sob "why would you look at those videos..?" the poor kid's voice broke as he spoke. Tony's heart wrenched at the pitiful sight.</p><p>"Listen Pete, I am so sorry. I was going to delete them.. I just needed to talk to you about them first.. please, just get in the car and I'll explain it to you"</p><p>Peter sniffled as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, standing there in silence for a second before nodding and opening the passenger door to sit in the car with Tony, who breathed a sigh of relief. Tony didn't say anything as he drove forward and away from the school for some more privacy.</p><p>"The videos you took are extremely dangerous Peter. You're smart, you know you can't produce or possess that stuff"</p><p>"You had it! Which is worse! It's my body!" Tony narrowed his lips as Peter yelled at him, the kid probably wanted to best him over the head</p><p>"I needed to be able to talk to you about them, about how you can't be making that shit" Tony glanced from the road to look at Peter, who's teary eyes were narrowed into slits.</p><p>"I'm not stupid Mr Stark! If you wanted to talk to me about it you would have just done so, not downloaded them"</p><p>Tony felt his face grow hot at the accusation, desperate to make those thoughts if Peter's disappear "what are you trying to say? That I'm a horrible fucking person??" Peter's eyes widened.</p><p>"Well I-"</p><p>"No, I don't really want to hear it, I'm fucking mortified that you'd accuse me of something like that, you are the ones who took those videos! Everything you download to your phone is saved to the cloud and then transferred to my computer!" Although Tony wasn't entirely lying, he was dramatizing it and changing some information around to fit his argument. "I guess I'm going to have to take that feature off, now that I know you're creating CP Peter!"</p><p>Tony glanced at the boy, who was now facing forward, the small bit of his face that he could see was beat red, the scowl on his features unmistakeable. The kid really was easy to manipulate.</p><p>Just to sell his act, Tony continued "great..! Now I look like a fucking weirdo" he watched from the corner of his eye as Peter stiffened.</p><p>"N-no.. I'm sorry Mr Stark. I didn't intend for you to see that, if I knew it would download to your phone I wouldn't have done it.." Peter trailed off, nor even looking ahead now, instead he stared down at his knees.</p><p>"I'm- I'm sorry this all happened Pete…" he thought hard for a moment, the question was kind of important, and he was really curious.."who were those for?" </p><p>Peter shook his head "n-nobody!" Tony nodded, though he didn't exactly believe the boy. He'd just get happy to look into it later</p><p> </p><p>Tony had been anxiously sitting around his phone for hours now, happy said he'd call him today about the plan.. and Tony would go ahead and tell him the events of the day, update him on Peter..</p><p>He jumped at the loud ringing, Toyn fumbled for a moment, panicking as he looked at the caller ID. Without paying much attention, he answered the phone stiffly "hello??" That came out a little more confused and forced than he'd meant-</p><p>"Tony, great news! Got in contact with a few guys, gave them the run down of uh, what you had in mind. Told them there's no real plan yet and that we'd schedule a meeting to form one, they're ready when you are". Tony chewed his nails, his heart rate picking up in excitement and anxiety </p><p>"That's perfect! Uh.. i- I picked the kid up, made some shit up about why I had his videos and stuff in the first place, he bought it. I am a bit concerned though" he listened to the grunt on the other end of the phone</p><p>"Concerns about what?" Happy inquired</p><p>"When I asked him who the things were for, he said nobody but I don't really believe him. Do you think you could look through some of his apps and messages? Maybe retrace some weird calls he's been having?" The annoyed sigh in the other end of the line made the corner of Tony's lips quirk upwards.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll check around, when are you free for that meeting?" </p><p>"Is seven too late?" Tony asked</p><p>"Nope, sooner is better. I'll tell them, bye"</p><p>"B-" before Tony could say it back, Happy had hung up.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting went over nice and smoothly, they had decided since Tony made amends with Peter that he'd call the boy up and explain that he wants to have dinner with him and his aunt, offering a good amount of money to buy some groceries for the occasion..</p><p>At first Peter refused adamantly begging Tony not to mention anything about what had happened, though he assured the kid he had absolutely no plan to, and that he just wanted to check up on her. </p><p>Tony offered a lot more money than just enough to buy some silly groceries, it didn't really go unnoticed how Peter hadn't declined the extra money at all. He didn't even mention it.</p><p>The days drawing near, Tony couldn't stop himself from roughly jerking his dick to the plethora of photos and videos Peter had generously taken, although it was sore from the overuse. </p><p>The thought of what they were going to do to him..</p><p>Fuck</p><p>He couldn't stop crying, he cried the day of. He had frantically called Happy up to cancel the plans, but the man didn't listen, telling him that he had to pull through and finish what he started..</p><p>Tony silently hoped, prayed that Peter wouldn't be out tonight. He was desperate to not see him under the bright street lights, but when the kid inevitably appeared the tears spilled up again.</p><p>"G-get yourself together!!" One of the men hissed, clearly becoming increasingly more anxious from Tony's sobbing. </p><p>"It's okay Stark.. you're gonna be there the whole time.. you're gonna be in charge alright?" Tony opened his teary, red eyes and looked down at the man placing a gun into Tony's hand. The weight of it felt grounding, the comfort of the strangers words helps steady his insane, racing thoughts.</p><p>He nodded, sniffling as he wiped away the moisture from his cheeks. There seemed to be a unique calm that washed over all the passengers in the car as they silently watched the boy pass the dark alley they were in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>